


Intruslogical: a friend in need(finished)

by JJ2003



Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dimension Cannon, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ2003/pseuds/JJ2003
Summary: Logan is upset and angry Thomas and the other Sides aren't listening to him, they're ignoring, pushing him to the side, he sinks down back to his room and breaks down crying, that's when Remus starts to visit (he was originally there mess with the light sides) and hears his cries so he goes to Logan's room and tries to help him feel better.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063901
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Intruslogical: a friend in need(finished)

request by: IAmAFander@Ao3 (archiveofourown)

** ________________________________________________________________________________ **

Logan sat there staring at the blank wall, roman once again was ignoring his input into the latest event in Thomas's life. Logan would have suggested an option that made both deceit and Patton happy! He would have been able to sort out a way to go to both the wedding and the call back if he had been included in the discussion.

Logan sighed, he should be used to this by now, people ignoring his input and putting him downs as nothing but an irrelevant and annoying side. None of them ever paid any attention to him. He may as-well duck out just like Virgil all those years ago. No even Thomas paid attention to him. But he wouldn't leave Thomas without him, that would be illogical.

So Logan had bearer it all for the sack of if he was to 'duck out' Thomas would not be ok. But that didn't make it any better, Logan felt angry that the others put him down to something that made him look like he wasn't even aside at all. He was upset that Patton had the offsite to say nothing was wrong even tho he could probably see Wright through Logan's fake faces. They all thought he had no emotion. he did, he hid them because he wasn't far off being as emotional as Patton.

logan felt the hot tears streaming down his face. his emotions were taking over his mind so much he didn't notice another side enter his room. the side stood behind him as logan sobbed away into his hands which were now covering his face. the other sides face softened "l-logan?" he whispered just loud enough for the other to hear.

logan physically jumped as the other placed a hand on his shoulder. he turned to the side and sighed "R-Remus, thank god it's only you" he looked away again "why are you here?" he asked. he had his head in his hands once again "well, I was here to prank my dear brother by changing all his notes to mine but I heard your sobbing and wanted to see what was wrong?" the other shifted at that answer.

logan felt Remus's worried stare on the back of his neck, logan sighed and looked up at Remus "its nothing Remus, I appreciate the concern but everything is just... metaphorically peachy" Remus didn't seem to accept that answer, but he let logan be alone "well when you want to talk about your issue. come find me. ill always lend an ear to you. because I appreciate your work" he said before sinking out off to his own room.

logan just looked down at his lap, tears still slipping from his eyes. he thought back to all his interaction. he realised how much the dark sides had listened to him in the past but he couldn't trust them... could he?

** _______________________ **

logan stood at the beaten, dark green, old wooden door. he had been debating if this was the best idea for about a week now, but roman had forced his hand. roman had made fun of his resolved and pushed him aside once again and logan had though about what Remus had said and had decided to take him up on his words. he just hoped what he said was true. when he had reached the door worry had taken over and this is where we were now.

after a few minutes, logan had managed to calm himself down enough to knock on the door and stand there waiting to be invited in or for the negative trait to exit the room. soon the door was swung inwards at high speed and Remus stood there. his face softened as he says the logical side. he moved to the side and gestured for logan to come in. which he did. Remus's room wasn't that bad. he had a weapons wrack on the west wall along with a desk which had multiple stacks of paper on top. Remus sat on the kingsize bed patting the place next to him for logan...

and logan broke down. he sat next to Remus and explained how the others had made him feel so useless and unnecessary that he felt like ducking out whilst tears streamed down his face. Remus seemed to be shocked by that. he felt anger towards the others, he had no write to teat logan that was, sure he was treated worse but that was expected by him as logan had said he was a 'dark side' it would be normal for him to do that to him and Janus... but to do that to someone in their family? that's low even for roman.

"have you told them how you feel?" Remus asked. Logan shook his head. Remus had put his hand on the intellectual face whipping the tears but it was no good as logan continued to cry. he sighed "maybe talking to them about your feeling would be the best thing to do. they could just not understand what there doing for you, there probably think your to pretty to be that smart" logan sighed thinking to the times he had tried to talk to the- wait "did you just say I was pretty?"

** ______________ **

soon this became routine for them, logan would go over to Remus's room and hang out there with him. they grew closer over the months they spent together, he eventually started skipping dinner. instead, he ate something with Remus and deceit in the darker half of the mind palace. 

eventually, the others notice what was going on and although they didn't understand at first. soon they all agreed that logic was right and the way they had been treating him was outrageous. they all grew from the experience, they even welcomed Remus and Janus to dinner as a thank you for looking after logan whilst they didn't.

after that dinner, they found logan and Remus on the couch asleep when the movie had ended. they where leaning again each other and looked peaceful, no one wanted to disturb the two as they looked too cute to disturb. Patton took a few pictures on his phone. then let them be, "maybe their relationship had grown to be more than friends during that time that we ignored him," Janus heard roman say. he lowly sighed knowing all too well how close the two had become over the last few months. maybe one day they would tell the others about them, but for now, they didn't need to know


End file.
